New Illuminati 10 - The World already have light
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: Zeus faces the new Illuminati and discovers that the human race is already enlighted. Will he stop his plan and fulfill the Get Back prophecy that says that the Olympus gods will return or he will accept human evolution?
The idealistic Blindfold

Attacked Zeus with her good intentions, her will to make a better world. She was very similar to Charles Xavier in that aspect. That make him hesitate. He always felt more noble than the human beings, but now he face someone with really good intentions, a thing that he doesn't see often.

You are deluding me! All humans are selfish!

But have ideals too! As you are seeing – said Clea in Zeus mind!

Zeus then was attacked by

The Perseverant War Machine

He saw all the humiliations that he pass being considered a second Iron Man, the prejudice for being black and the responsibility of the legacy of nothing less then Tony Stark, the multi billionaire. Even with all that, he was perseverant.

He just wants to replace his boss – said Zeus!

Really? Get deep in his mind, Zeusa and think in what you are saying and doing!

Zeus did and saw that he have no malice against Tony. Actually, he admire him and wants that the War Machine name be so great as Iron Man. He couldn't believe. His actions was supported by the fact that the human beings deserve to be governed by the Olympus gods, but there was nobility in them? Light?

The familiar Invisible Woman

Strikes him with a sense of family. She have a family in the craziness that was her life and that was a big doing. Few times Zeus hesitate in possessing a woman, but now he did. He would destroy a family because of his libido? Then, he gets deep in the mind of

The Political Medusa

He discovers that many of Black Bolt decisions was advised by Medusa and she always choose the peaceful means. He saw many tense moments when the wisdow of the woman make the leader of the Inhumans hesitate. He knew that this world, consumed by hatred, jealousy and wars need somebody like her. And finally, he faced

The Light of Clea

I am a spirit of light! That is what attracted Stephen! He even encounter a girl that loves him more than me, but she doesn't have my light!

Zeus saw and place his eyes down. Clea talks:

Let us follow our destinies, my lord! There will always be people that come to you! Don't get back to rule! This will be bad to humanity, to Earth!

Don't listen to her, Zeus – said Hades waking up – She is a witch, that was a spell! Human beings idealistic? Selfless? With familiar sense? Don't make me laugh! There's always a pity reason behind their intentions!

Zeus pauses and says:

No! There's still light!

Hades face him and knew that was no return. Zeus was conviced that the humans had light.

Then, you force me to this! Now, Namor!

Zeus then was trespassed with a spear. Naor was wearing the Helmet of Invisibility of hades and cross Zeus body with the weapon. The Illuminati couldn't believe that he get down to this level. All stay in shock, except Hades, spirit increcibly experient with that kind of situation. He gets closer to Blindfold and said:

Now, you going to do what you promised or…

But, at that moment, lightnings were everywhere.

Zeus is dying and provoking this! He is going to kill all in two kilometers – explained Clea!

No! We are in Atlantis! Many of my people will die!

I can cure him, Namor – said Clea! You attack him mercifully! I can still save him!

Choose, Namor! Rule Atlantis or the all seven seas!

The decision wan quick. He attacked Hades with his spear.

Cure him, Clea! I'll distrect him!

Clea begin immediately while Namor attack. I t stay evident that Namor was no opponent to Hades and the Lord of Darkness said:

Love is a emotion to be dosed, Namor! Your love for your city had condemned you today – said Hades evolving Namor in darkness, attacking him with his fists and saying: I will make a very special place for you in my hell! You betray the humans – your father's people – the gods – your ancestor – and the Illuminati – your colleagues! You are a great traitor!

But the Illuminati forgive him – says the Invisible Woman attacking Hades with an invisible bubble – You forget that I can see the invisible? War Machine, missiles to get him dizzy!

The metallic man did and Hades really get dizzy. His body was too strong, but was dizzy.

Medusa. Infiltrate on her brain with your hair!

With pleasure!

Medusa then attack him with micro hairs, entering in his brain. Hades scream in a guttural voice:

Your fools, I am a lord of demons, you think you can handle me!

Do another move and I attack the part of your brain that controls the talk – said Medusa!

Hades screams, make a demonic face, but didn't attack!

Stay still for another minute – said Medusa.

He stayed. Zeus was cured and said to the Illuminati:

Release him!

They obey. He said:

We lose a great opportunity!

We will never try this again!

The determination oon Zeus face was enough to stop Hades.

Fool – scream him teleporting with a explosion of smoke.

Zeus look at the illuminati and says:

Prometheus, the father of the humans, said to me once that you would surprise me and you never cease to! Wou are right! There's still good in humanity and the gods won't interfere in their life for another millennium!

What about Hades? Asks War Machine!

He won't dare attack without the surprise factor! I know to a long time! Goodbye, humans! I learned a great leson with you today!

And Zeus and Apollo disappear.

They them look at a depressed Namor, who says:

I love my atlantis more than me! I could be the sovereign of the seven seas, but many of my people would die if did this, so I hesitate!

That's why you are not expelled by the Illuminati! You proved that your actions wasn't all selfish!

Namor look at Invisible Woman and says:

You still accept me?

Yes – says Medusa!

Namor then gets enraged and says:

I don't need your pity!

Make a choice, Namor! Stay with us making Utopia a real place, or stay how you are: an arrogant fool!

Namor look at Susan. Many had die for less, but he whispers:

I stay with you and grow!

Good!

End of the first arc of the new Illuminati.


End file.
